Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive è un mash-up fra una canzone delle Destiny's Child e una di Gloria Gaynor presente nell'episodio Crescere, l'ottavo della Terza Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantato dalle Note Moleste alle Provinciali 2011, tenutesi nell'auditorium della William McKinley High School a Lima, Ohio. Testo della canzone Santana e le note moleste: At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Santana: Oh now go, walk out the door Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) Keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes con le note moleste: It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart Santana con le note moleste: And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) Keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes: Yeahhhh, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeahh Mercedes con Brittany: Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin' Santana con le note moleste: Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here Mercedes e Santana con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: yeahh) Brittany e le note moleste: I'm not gon' give up (Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm gonna make it (Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) And keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Santana con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany e le note moleste : I'm not gon' give up (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Yeah, yeah) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: 'what), I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Ain't gon' stop me now!) I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Santana con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm gonna make it (Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany e le note moleste: Keep on survivin' (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Survivin', baby) Mercedes: Oh no, not I Mercedes con le note moleste: I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive (Brittany with The Troubletones: I'm a survivor) Mercedes: I've got all my life to live (The Troubletones: 'Survivor) I've got all my love to give ('Brittany with The Troubletones: 'I'm a survivor) And I'll survive ('The Troubletones: 'Survivor) I will survive ('The Troubletones: '''Survivor) Heey '''Santana con Brittany e le note moleste: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) I'm not gon' give up ( '''Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Oh) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what) I'm gon' work harder (Sugar: what) I'm a survivor (Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Yeah) I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Eh) I will survive (Sugar: what) Keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) Mercedes e Santana e le note moleste: I will survive! Curiosità *E' il terzo mash up delle note moleste *E' l'unico mash up cantato dalle note mleste non cantato nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club. Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2011